Harry Potter and the Mirror of Sight
by icepopple
Summary: Harry finds some shocking secrets about Voldemort's past and his uncle's
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters found in HP books  
  
Chapter 1 The Dreams of a Troubled Soul  
  
CCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinalle woke up with a start. What was that? Probably just mom dropping something. Rinalle started to drift back to a deep comatose state.  
  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Again Rinalle was awakened. But now she knew she had to stay up. She put on her bath robe and slinked downstairs to see what was the matter. Her brother had left the baseball bat on the stairs, "Thanks," Rinalle whispered to know no one in particular.  
  
She gripped the bat in her left hand. She was scared and wanted to run back to her bed. No I am 12 years old there is nothing to be scared of. But what if there is something to be scared of. Rinalle felt her self chickening out. Her friend Myrtle did that sometimes. She remembered what Myrtle said to her on her first day to Hogwarts when a girl named Olive was mean to Myrtle. "You are so brave. How do you do it?"  
  
I have to be brave for my brother and my sister. Rinalle turned the corner. She saw someone who looked familiar. He was going after her mother's toad. He had an egg in his hand. It looked sort of like a chicken egg. She was really confused. Thousands of questions pummeled her mind: Where is mom? Why does he look so familiar? Why is he chasing Granalda? What is with the egg? She turned her head a little to the right. MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Her mother was lying unconscious on the floor next to Granalda's cage.  
  
At the same time she remembered that a chicken egg hatched under a toad would create a deadly beast whose look was fatal and bite was just as bad. It was a ....... BASILISK.  
  
The man turned around and saw her she remembered where she saw him before. It was at school. At Hogwarts. He was an honor student every one liked him. He was Tom Riddle.  
  
"What are doing Tom?" Rinalle asked. "What did you do to my mother?"  
  
"Nothing" Tom answered. "Your mother got in my way. Now leave me alone!"  
  
"No not at least till you drop that chicken egg. Please Tom you are always so nice and good please drop the egg. You could get in a lot of trouble. You could go to Azkaban. Please."  
  
"I told you to leave you should've listened. You know too much of my plans." Tom said quietly in a sorry, regretful tone.  
  
Something occurred to her,"How did you get in my house is magically protected."  
  
"Your brother let me in." He said in a sly manner. But now it doesn't matter for your time is over! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!! "  
  
A bright green light filled the room. Rinalle glanced over and hunched behind the table was her brother shivering in fear.  
  
  
  
Harry heard his uncle get up real quick. Like from a night mare. Harry started to quickly put his stuff away. So there would be no hint of magic or his school in his room. Darn I was almost finished with that potions paper too. Harry decided to go to sleep he would need it for tomorrow was his birthday and he was celebrating it at the Weasley's. 


	2. Life at the Weasleys

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in Harry potter Chapter Two Life at the Weasleys  
  
Today was the day. It was Harry's 15th birthday. Harry could care less about his birthday he was really excited about going to the Weasleys. They were picking him up at 2 'o' clock. Harry also took the extra precaution of unboarding the fire place. Harry finally finished packing his trunk. He stumbled down the stairs and smashed into his uncle.  
  
"Watch out!" bellowed his uncle. Vernon was having a horrible day and the night before didn't help very much.  
  
"Sorry." mumbled Harry. He didn't want to get into a squabble now. Not with his uncle. It would ruin his good mood. Harry looked up as the clock on the wall minute hand hit the 12. and at the same time he heard a small *pop*  
  
"What the Hell was that!?" Vernon shouted.  
  
Harry instantaneously recognized the sound. It was someone apparating.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!!" Harry said eagerly.  
  
Harry was so glad he just rushed past his uncle into the living room. "Hi Mr.Weasley."  
  
"Hi Harry. Umm I'm sorry about having to rush and all but with all that has been happening I really got to return to the workplace. So you got your trunk ready." Mr. Weasley said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah I understand." Harry ran upstairs and got his trunk. As he got to the living room he noticed Mr. Weasley had a bag of floo-powder in his hand.  
  
"There is just enough for both of us. So I am going to go with you to the Burrow then apparate from there."  
  
"Great Lets go." Harry said quickly.  
  
They threw the powder in the fire Mr.Weasley had ready. "THE BURROW!!!" The shouted simultaneously. Everything went dark for a couple seconds. Harry heard Weasley voices. Finally Harry could see light. He took of his pair of old glasses and dusted off the soot. As he put his glasses back on he noticed Ron standing by a chair. The chair didn't look familiar. In fact it looked new.  
  
"Hey Ron what's with the chair? You are looking at it as if you were hypnotized." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Oh this a long story but I'll tell you if you want to listen." Ron said but not in a very joking manner.  
  
"Well sure." Said Harry a bit confused. He was wondering why Ron was in such a solemn mood.  
  
"The other day a Ministry owl flew in. So Dad opened it wondering if it had to do with work hoping for news on You-Know-Who. But a chair popped out as soon as the owl landed. So mum says well maybe it's from the Ministry as a gift for all those hard hours you work each day. So she went to go position it and it wouldn't move. Mum was real confused. She kept trying and trying. So Fred and George joked around and then asked if they could sit in it. Mum was fuming because of their joking. And she said no."  
  
"Why?" inquired Harry.  
  
"That's where the story gets good." continued Ron. "Fred and George asked why. Mum said it was cursed. Can you believe it she said that chair was cursed just because she couldn't move it? Anyway she said no one could touch it or else. Mum hasn't been the same yet. She twitches at every owl that flies by. Jeez I actually think it may be cursed." Ron finished his tale.  
  
"Well anyway how have you been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Want to go to the kitchen that's where everyone is." Ron said.  
  
So they walked to the kitchen. Ron wasn't kidding when he said everyone was there. His entire family with the exception of Arthur Weasley was sitting around a table. Hermione was there too sitting next to Ginny. But wht really stunned Harry was the fact that other people from the Gryffindor House were there and Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
As Harry walked in there was a immense "SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
Harry was really pleased in fact he started to cry. "Thank you so much. I never had a birthday party before. It is exquisite. "  
  
"Well are we going to eat or just sit here?" Ron said happily.  
  
At that Mrs. Weasley got up and went to the oven. She pulled out a humongous cake. " Well somebody start singing."  
  
Fred and George started to sing happy birthday in a slow mournful tune. But as people started to join in the tune became more upbeat rhythm. Finally they ate the cake and opened presents. Ron finally spoke up " Hey everyone who wants to play Quidditch?"  
  
A roar of "me" and "I do" occurred. So the pile of wizards headed outside. They split up in to two teams. With Harry and Bill as team captains.  
  
Harry's team Bill's Team Harry- seeker Bill- seeker Ron-keeper Ginny-keeper Dean Thomas-chaser Seamus Finnigan-chaser  
  
Charlie-chaser Parvati Patil-Chaser Fred-Beater George-beater  
  
Some of the people that came to the party like Neville didn't play so they played 5 on 5.  
  
The game lasted about hour and twenty six minutes. It ended when Harry did the Wronski Feint distracting Bill and then quickly turning up heading toward Parvati and grabbing the snitch which was flying behind her head.  
  
Soon everyone had to go. Harry went to go thank Mrs. Weasley for the party. "Hi Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for the party it was Absolutely Fabulous."  
  
"It was nothing dear. Every one was happy to participate."  
  
" Oh yeah Mrs. Weasley I heard about that chair that was cursed I am real sorry about that I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Cursed chair where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
" Ron told me all about that."  
  
"Oh he must have been talking about the chair the Diggory's gave us. No the chair is not cursed. I wonder why Ron would say that."  
  
The summer continued going well. Voldemort hadn't been on the move yet which worried Harry. What was he up to? Till was finally time to go back to Hogwarts. Everyone was so excited. Harry wondered about the new Defense against Dark Arts teacher. The Weasleys borrowed one of the Diggory's cars. Soon they were on the way to the Hogwarts Express. But Harry had a feeling a bad feeling. He knew something dire would happen on their trip.  
  
But what could it be? Why was Voldemort still hiding? Why was he giving us time to act against him? All of these questions bombarded Harry. 


End file.
